Breaking Point
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Final chapter is up Could an old face and a new trial be the breaking point for Harm and Mac's relationship, or could it just make it stronger?
1. Murder In the Night

(Standard disclaimers apply, and as always please read and review. I want to tell you this now, that this story IS a Harm/Mac story. It won't seem that way at first, but don't worry I'll eventually be getting to that.)  
  
(Unknown location: Washington DC)  
  
"You know there are other ways that information can be passed along."  
  
"What other ways?"  
  
"Well," he said walking to her, and keeling down putting both of his hands on her knees. "You know you are a very beautiful woman, and that could be a very persuasive factor, when negotiating." He said caressing her face.  
  
She held her breath, not really knowing what to do, or how she got herself into this mess in the first place. His hand moved downward, but she refused to move. She knew the stakes were too high, and she had to get that information.  
  
"So why don't you tell me what I want to know, and then we'll see what happens," she said trying to distract him without drawing to much attention to it. He smiled, and much to her relief removed his hands. He now stood tall directly in front of where she was seated and put his hands across his chest.  
  
With both hands behind her back, she griped at the cold steel, praying this wouldn't be ugly.  
  
"You are a very determined woman," he said chuckling.  
  
"So I'm told," she said remembering a cocky aviator who told her the same thing.  
  
"So let's see if we can help each other get what we want."  
  
Fade out  
  
(JAG Headquarters: Next day)  
  
Harm stepped off the elevators more tired then usual. He was called in early this morning for a meeting with the Admiral. He knew such early morning meetings were never good. When he got in the office, he sighed when he saw that Mac and Sturgis were already there. He knew he would hear about it after the meeting. He smartly came to attention in front of the Admiral who quietly told him to take a seat. To him, this was the second sign that something big was happening. The Admiral usually wasn't this subdued so early in the morning.  
  
"I got a call this morning from DC police. It seems that an Iraqi diplomat killed late last night."  
  
"Do they know who killed him sir," Mac asked with obvious concern.  
  
"Well it seems that the person who killed him called the police."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the MO of a killer sir," Sturgis said confused. "And why is JAG involved?"  
  
"I was just getting to that Commander. The murderer is a Commander in the US Navy."  
  
"Did the Commander give a reason sir," Harm asked finally being able to wake up.  
  
"She did not."  
  
"She?" All three officers said at once.  
  
"She wouldn't give any statement without her lawyer present."  
  
"Who is her lawyer sir," Sturgis asked, finally getting over the shock.  
  
"She said it is Commander Rabb here."  
  
"Me sir? Who is she?"  
  
"Commander Meg Austen."  
  
TBC 


	2. Meeting The New Client

(Standard disclaimers, and as always please read and review.)  
  
  
  
"Meg Austin!" Harm said almost jumping from seat.  
  
"Wasn't she you former partner, Harm?" Mac asked.  
  
But Harm didn't hear her. His mind was still reeling from the shock. Meg Austin killed someone?  
  
"Sir, permission to represent the commander," Harm said softly.  
  
AJ sat back in his chair and watched his three officers; Sturgis's obvious confusion, Mac's concern for Harm, and Harm's shock. Hell he knew Meg was a good lawyer even though she didn't serve under him long, and he knew that something wasn't right with this whole thing, but he knew he had to handle the situation in a professional manor. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
He knew Rabb was all about protecting the people he cared about. Hell he had gone to bat for Mac more times then he could count, but he knew the repercussions this would bring up once the media gets wind of this. Even if he did allow Harm to represent her, he knew he needed someone to be co- council, to keep Rabb open minded, but with commander Manitti still TAD he was short one lawyer, unless-  
  
"Sir," Mac said interrupting his train of thought.  
  
AJ sighed pushing the thought to the back of his mind, knowing he would have to call some people about that.  
  
"Permission granted, but I warn you commander; once the press gets wind of this, you know what's going to happen, Colonel, Commander Turner you'll prosecute. An article 32 hearing has been convened. She was transported to Leavenworth and processed this morning."  
  
"Sir, who will be assisting the Commander?" Mac asked, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"That has yet to be determined, since Singer is on terminal leave and Manitti is still TAD, looks like I'll have to call someone in."  
  
"Sir I don't-"  
  
"I didn't ask you opinion Commander, you are getting co- council and that is final."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good," AJ said handing out the case folders.  
  
As soon as the three were dismissed, AJ hunted for the number of the medical center. He just hoped that it would be okay.  
  
Fade out  
  
(NAVAL BRIG: Washington Virginia)  
  
When Harm first saw Meg, his heart caught in his throat. He hadn't seen her in over seven years, and she still looked exactly the same. She was handcuffed to the table, and looking at some point beyond Harm.  
  
"Hey Meg," he said softly.  
  
"Hey, yourself"  
  
"What's going on, Meg?" Harm said sitting down across from her.  
  
"I guess I should congratulate you Commander. When did you get the promotion?"  
  
"A few years ago," He said looking down at her hands. "I guess congratulations are in order for you to. Engaged?"  
  
"Yeah, just a few months ago"  
  
"Lucky guy"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"So what happened Meg?"  
  
"There's not much I can tell you Harm."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A lot of it is classified, Harm. You know how it goes."  
  
"Were you undercover Meg?"  
  
"I was"  
  
"What was the mission?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Meg if I'm going to defend you, then you have got to talk to me."  
  
"I don't remember Harm, one minute I was sitting there, the next minute I'm on the floor waking up. My head was throbbing, and the Colonel Shaqua was dead."  
  
"Did he hit you on the head?"  
  
"No, he was standing right in front of me."  
  
"So someone else had to be in the room," Harm concluded.  
  
"Great deduction, Sherlock"  
  
"So how did you finger prints get on the gun?"  
  
"You're an investigator Harm, think about it."  
  
Harm stood up, "so you were sitting down in a chair, he was standing in front of you, he hit you on the head, and shot the Colonel. He cleaned his prints of the gun, and put it in your hand."  
  
"So know all we have to do is find the one armed man."  
  
"Not we, you're stuck hear remember? This isn't like the old days Meg, your being accused of murder."  
  
Meg sighed and unconsciously played with the ring on her finger. Harm watched her intently, sensing that something else was wrong.  
  
"You okay Meg? You don't look so good."  
  
"I haven't been feeling good lately, but I'll be okay."  
  
"Do you think your going to be sick?"  
  
"I'll be find big brother, stop worrying," Meg said and laughed.  
  
"All right you sit tight, and I'll be back later. I'm going to go and check some things out."  
  
Harm stole one last glance at Meg, knowing she wasn't telling him something, but shook it of knowing he had to get going.  
  
He winced at the term of endearment that Meg used. Big brother? Only one other person had called him that, and he had a hard enough time trying to convince her that he didn't look at her like a little sister.  
  
TBC 


	3. Secrets And Questions

!!!!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Before going any further, please go back and review for chapter two if you have not already done so. How am I suppose to know how I am doing if no one is going to tell me? Give me a break huh?  
  
Thanks so much.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
(JAG Headquarters: 0900 hours Monday morning.)  
  
As soon as the Admiral got off the phone with Bud he was smiling. The doctors had cleared him to work this case with Harm as long as he didn't over do it, and as long as it didn't interfere with his therapy.  
  
He was glad that Bud was finally coming back to work, even if not back to full duty yet. He had a meeting with Bud this afternoon, and he knew Bud would be thrilled. And Harm really needed the help. The press was having a field day with this case, and he knew things would get even uglier in days to come.  
  
Fade in  
  
(Tuesday night)  
  
(Harm's office: 2200 hours)  
  
Harm knew he should head home soon, but something just wasn't adding up. He had sent Bud home hours ago, but he knew he could go home until he knew what was going on. He had gone through mounds of paper work, relating to the Colonel's itinerary, but found no real reason why he came to the states in the first place. And why the press hadn't known about this till now. Why was his coming to the US so secret?  
  
"What in the hell is going on," Harm muttered to himself.  
  
"I think I can answer some of those questions for you," A deep voice answered.  
  
Harm looked up in surprise to see non other then Clayton Webb leaning against his door frame.  
  
"Webb, I thought you were in-"  
  
"I got called back a few months ago. There was a case that needed my attention."  
  
"The case involving Meg"  
  
"I can neither confirm nor deny that."  
  
"Oh cut the shit Webb. Meg is an old friend of mine, and I know just as well as anyone else that Meg isn't capable of murder."  
  
"It looks to me like your feelings for Meg are clouding your judgment."  
  
"What are you a psychiatrist now?"  
  
"Rabb, if you're to close to this-"  
  
"Damn it Webb! Meg is my friend. Do you really think I would let her be accused of murder! She didn't do it Webb, and I am going to find out who did." He took a deep breath, remembering that Webb said he was here to help. "What information can you give me Clay?" he asked hoping to smooth things over with Webb before he decided to change his mind.  
  
"The Colonel's itinerary," Webb said passing him the thin folder.  
  
"Who knew the Colonel's whereabouts?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you know anyone would have a grudge against the Colonel?"  
  
"You mean do I know who would want to kill the Colonel? The answer is no. But I will tell you this," Webb leaned over the desk and spoke softly, "Be careful. You have no idea about what you're getting yourself into. Not to mention Meg-your client." And with that he was gone.  
  
Harm leaned back in his chair as he watched Webb quickly leave the bull pen. Was this killer out to get more then the Colonel's life? Was Meg in danger? Harm put the though aside and went back to the paper work. He had to get ready for the article thirty-two tomorrow, and he would have to ponder Webb cryptic answers later.  
  
(JAG Headquarters: Out Side of the building, 0100 hours)  
  
Harm sighed as he escorted Meg back to the waiting van to take her to the brig. The article thirty-two had gone just as he suspected. A general court martial was being convened, and among other charges, Meg was being charged with first degree murder. Just as she was about get in the van Harm put his hand on her forearm reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Don't worry Meg, it'll be okay."  
  
"I know Harm. I trust you."  
  
For about a spilt second Harm saw a man approaching him out of the corner of his eye, but brushed it off as a reporter. But when he saw that glint of steel, he knew something wasn't right.  
  
The gunman got off two shots before anyone could do anything. Wounding Meg, and killing himself.  
  
Harm quickly applied pressure to the gunshot wound to her abdomen, shouting for someone to call an ambulance. His heart was pounding, as he tried to reassure Meg that it was going to be okay.  
  
(Bethesda Naval Hospital 0500 hours)  
  
Harm sat with his head in his hands on the hard hospital chairs waiting for some word on Meg's condition. She been semi-conscious when they brought her in and all Harm could remember was how much pain she was in.  
  
When he heard approaching footsteps, he shot out of his chair, like his seat was on fire. The doctors face was crest fallen, and Harm knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Well we managed to stabilize her, and control the bleeding-" the doctor hesitated looking at Harm with a sympathetic expression.  
  
"But what?" Harm asked.  
  
"But she lost the baby, I'm sorry," the doctor softly.  
  
Harm stared at the doctor like he had grown a second head. Meg was pregnant?  
  
"Can I see her," Harm asked in a voice that didn't even sound like his own.  
  
"Once we get her settled in the ICU then you can."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"No, she is still coming out from under the anesthetic; I thought it would be best if-"  
  
"I'll tell her," Harm said hanging his head.  
  
"Tell her what?" Webb said coming up behind him.  
  
Unlike his usually groomed self, Webb's three piece suit was unkempt, and his hair a mess.  
  
"Tell her what?" Webb asked more firmly.  
  
"She lost her baby. She was pregnant."  
  
Harm was confused by the look he saw on Webb's face. A mixture of shock and grief drained the blood from his face. He took a few steps back shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"No, no, that-that can't be-I-she" but he couldn't seem to put a complete sentence together. Clayton Webb ran for the first time in his life. Running from a bewildered Harm leaving him to only wonder why Webb reacted the way he did. Meanwhile outside, Clayton was throwing up in a near by waste basket.  
  
TBC  
  
(Okay guys, you can put two and two together right? You all know why Webb reacted the way he did? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!) Standard disclaimers apply, and thanks to the folks who don't like Meg but are still sticking with this story.) 


	4. We'll wait and See

(I want to again, thank all of my readers. I know a lot of you aren't big Meg fans, but thanks for bearing with me. I feel I should remind you that this will eventually be a Harm and Mac story, but not yet. Standard disclaimers apply, and as always please read and review.)  
  
(Bethesda Hospital same day, four hours later)  
  
What seemed like hours later, Webb returned to the hospital finding Harm sitting by her bed, holding her hand. She had regained consciousness a little over an hour ago, but wouldn't talk about losing the baby, nor would she let Harm call her fiancée. That was something she would have to do herself.  
  
Webb knew Harm would have a guard posted by the door, but opted to stay clear until Harm had gone. He meanwhile, had dug up everything he could on the shooter, only to draw up a complete blank. The guy, Herman Frank had no prior arrests, nor had any connections to any terrorists. But Webb wasn't giving up. He was going to find the man who killed the Colonel and ordered the hit on Meg if it was the last thing he ever did. He knew in this type of work, you could have no emotions, or ties with the victims. It broke almost every regulation in the book. But for her, Webb knew that an exception had to be made.  
  
Fade out  
  
(JAG headquarters: 1800)  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I was sitting at my desk contemplating going to the hospital to sit with Harm or not. I know that he probably needs someone to talk to right now, but I wasn't sure if I was that person. Earlier that day before the shooting even happened, Harm and I were talking on the phone about dropping the charges, and needless to say the conversation got out of hand. I still can't believe that I accused him of being too close to Meg. I practically accused him of sleeping with her.  
  
Banging my fist on my desk, I shook my head. Why in the hell did I say that? What in the hell was I thinking? Was it jealously? Just because Meg and Harm used to be partners, and were old friends, I immediately had to accuse him of sleeping with her. But even that wasn't the worst part of the conversation. I suppose him hanging up on me, after I yelled at him like that, had to take the cake. But I deserved it though. I knew what I had to do. I had to go apologize to him. He had to know that someone was there for him. But before I could even get up, Sturgis knocked on my door.  
  
"Mac I think you should see this," he said holding up the folder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is evidence that exonerates Commander Austin from any wrong doing."  
  
I took the folder, and shook my head at the evidence.  
  
"I was going to take it over to Harm and tell him, before I talked to the judge. I did talk to the Admiral, and now he wants us to find out who is trying to kill Commander Austin. Since Harm took sometime off."  
  
"Harm took leave?"  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to make sure that the commander was alright. You heard that she lost her baby, didn't you?"  
  
The news hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"No," I choked out. "I didn't hear."  
  
"I talked to Harm a little while ago, and he said that she was taking the news well, considering."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to the judge? I was just on my way to see Harm. I can tell him."  
  
Sturgis nodded, and left without another word. I think he knew just as well as I did what has been going on between Harm and I these past few days. I laugh to myself, and think that our relationship wasn't some dance. More like a roller coaster. It had its ups and downs.  
  
Fade out  
  
(Bethesda Naval Hospital)  
  
Harm paced the waiting room at the hospital. Meg kicked him out ten minutes ago, telling him that he needed to do something else besides sit with her all day. He had stayed because Mac called him a little while ago asking him to meet with her about the case. He was pacing because he didn't want to leave Meg. Her life was in danger and damn if he was going to let her die. He had giving up pacing when he saw the looks the nurses were giving him. He sank into a near by chair and waited for his partner.  
  
He really wasn't mad at her, like he should have been. Yes what she had said to him on the phone was wrong, but the last few days had been taking a toll on their relationship, and things between them were getting a bit tense. How could he blame her?  
  
As soon as the elevator dinged, he knew it was her. She walked over to him, but didn't look at him; instead she seemed to be studying the floor. She stopped in front of him, and sighed before finally making eye contact with him.  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry. Sturgis just told me about Meg losing her baby."  
  
"She's doing okay," Harm said, still not knowing how mad Mac was.  
  
"I sorry Harm," she whispered. "I don't know why I fought with you."  
  
"I'm sorry to Mac."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Yeah," Harm said and flashed one of his flyboy grins.  
  
Just then Mac's cell phone rang. After talking for a few minutes with Sturgis, she turned and faced a curious Harm.  
  
"There has been some new evidence uncovered by NCIS."  
  
"What kind of new evidence?"  
  
"Evidence that clears Meg from any wrong doing," Mac said pulling the folder from her bag and handing it to Harm. "That was Sturgis on the phone, he just spoke to the judge, and she is going to convince the convening authority to drop all charges."  
  
Harm smiled, and handed the folder back to Mac. "That is the best news I heard all day. Now we just have to find guy who killed the Colonel, and who ordered the kill of Commander Austin."  
  
"I guess I should go talk to the Admiral," Harm said getting up, and grabbing his cover.  
  
"Harm I want to help."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"I want to help you nail this basterd."  
  
Harm smiled and shook his head, "okay then let's go."  
  
As they were leaving the hospital, neither of them noticed the man watching them.  
  
TBC 


	5. Harm in danger

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review)  
Fade in  
  
(Two days after Meg was cleared of the charges.)  
  
"Hey Mac, would you like to join me and Bobbie for dinner to celebrate the Jenson case?"  
  
"Sure, you have no idea how glad I am that his case is over with."  
  
"What, are you saying you don't like going up against Singer?" Sturgis teased.  
  
"You hit the nail right on top of the head," Mac said laughing.  
  
"Hey, I have been trying to get hold of Harm, you haven't heard from him, have you?"  
  
Mac stopped writing her brief, and thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact no; ever since the Admiral gave him some time off, I haven't heard from him."  
  
"How is the investigation going into the Colonel's death?"  
  
"I haven't found any new leads yet."  
  
"I thought Harm was working this case with you?"  
  
"He is, but the Admiral gave him some time off to relax."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Well if you talk to him, invite him a long."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you latter," Mac said heading to court.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Webb had been sitting at Meg's beside for over three hours, while she slept. He held her hand in his, and played with her engagement ring.  
  
He thought back to six weeks ago, when he first met her. He was amazed at what a strong, intelligent, stubborn person she is. He knew it would be wrong to get involved with her, but spending time with her, he realized that he was feeling things that he had thought he buried long ago. The engagement (Yes readers, it is Webb and Meg) was kind of sudden, and as soon as he said it, he knew that it was too soon, but she surprised him yet again when she said yes.  
  
She was sleeping, and for that he was grateful. He had to choke back tears himself when he remember what Meg had told him. She didn't know that she was pregnant, and now she lost the baby; his baby. He kissed the back of her hand and stroked her face. God he loved her. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and now he was losing it all. But no; he would fight. They were stronger then that. They would get through this.  
  
Fade out.  
  
(Later that evening)  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
To tell you the truth, I was glad when the Admiral gave me some time off. I mean I defiantly wanted to keep trying to track down the Colonel's killer, and the guy who ordered the hit on Meg. My guess was that they are the same person; but I needed some space. I decided to walk down to the market to get some water, and to try and clear my head.  
  
When Webb told me what had been going on between him and Meg, I almost laughed. I mean who would have thought? But I couldn't; I knew he was hurting too. I'm actually glad that they both found someone. I know Webb won't hurt her; he'd have hell to pay if he ever did.  
  
I crammed my hands into my pockets and sighed. So why was it that I felt so lousy? I didn't know. I guess it was everything that has happened in the last few days. I knew I need to talk to Mac; and planed to call her when I got home. As soon as I crossed the street, I took a short cut into an alley, not even aware that there were people behind me.  
  
The next thing I know I am being thrown to the ground. I didn't even have enough time to fight back, when I saw one of the men hit me over the head. They dragged me over to a waiting van, and threw me in. My head was throbbing, but I heard one of the men, say to the driver to head to Norfolk, and they would dump me there.  
  
I must have been unconscious, because the next thing I know, I am being thrown on the hard concrete at Norfolk. I could hear the sounds of the water, and a distant bell, all were making me head throb. There were four of them; they rolled me on to my stomach, and were arguing what to do with me. One wanted to just kill me right off and get out of hear, while the others wanted to make me suffer. I knew it was useless trying to fight back, because of my head, but I knew I had to focus. Finally they all agreed on torture; great.  
  
One went back to the van, and the other three stood around talking. I was trying to focus on what they were saying, but the first man came back over to us. I didn't know what he had, until I felt the sting of the whip across my back. I bit my lip from yelling out, as they all took turns whipping me across my back.  
  
I must have fallen unconscious again, because the next thing I know the men were gone, but the pain was almost unbearable. I was vaguely aware of a ringing, and I remembered that I had my cell phone with me. With great effort, I turned my phone, held it up to my ear, and heard the sweetest voice; Mac's.  
  
"Harm; Harm, are there?"  
  
"Mac." I rasped, trying to put a sentence together before I blacked out again.  
  
"Harm! Harm where are you!" Mac said, her voice rising with every word.  
  
"Dock.Norfolk."  
  
"Harm!"  
  
But I couldn't hear, I already blacked out. 


	6. It's All I Know

(Okay, now everyone thank Browneyes once again for pushing me to update, this song I am using does not belong to me, standard disclaimers apply, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!)  
Fade in.  
  
Webb's POV  
  
I've been through some tough things in my life. I've had so many people that I care about die, that I'm numb inside, and now I have to add this unborn child, my unborn child to my list. I am not a man to share my feelings. Hell half of the people I know would some people I know would characterize me as being "stuffy" but if they really knew what was going on inside of me, they would see a whole different side of me, and I don't think everyone would like it.  
  
There's always something  
  
In the way  
  
There's always something  
  
Getting through  
  
But it's not me  
  
It's You  
  
Sure, when it comes down to it, I'll get the job done, that's why they count on me so much. But I don't know if I can do the job now, I still don't know what it was that changed me, but I know it started the day I met her. I don't know what it was about her that just made me want to always be with her, that made me want to pour out my soul to her, but damn if I'm going to let her go before I find out why.  
  
Sometimes ignorance  
  
Rings true  
  
But hope is not in  
  
What I know  
  
Not in me  
  
It's in You  
  
It's all I know.  
  
I was headed to the cafeteria when I saw a gurney burst through the ER doors. I shot a quick glance at the people coming in with the patient, and continued towards the cafeteria, but it only took a moment for me to register who it was. Harm was lying on his stomach, his back covered in a mass of blood. Mac and Sturgis were running besides the gurney in a state of shock, I didn't even have time to ask what happened when they whisked him into the trauma room.  
  
After pacing in front of the room for what seemed like hours, Mac and Sturgis emerged from the room close on the heels of the gurney. They followed Harm to the elevators, and said told the doctors they would meet them up stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here Webb?" Mac said trying to wipe the blood off of her shirt.  
  
What in the hell happened," I said ignoring her.  
  
"Someone beat Harm up pretty good. They whipped his back, and broke a few of his ribs. The doctors took him up to the OR to repair some of the damage; we don't know who did this." Sturgis said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll go, uh, call the Admiral and let him know what's going on," he said touching Mac's arm, she nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
And I find peace   
  
When I'm confused  
  
I find hope when   
  
I'm let down  
  
Not in me  
  
But in You  
  
I led her to a group of chairs, and helped her sit. She took a couple of deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Are you okay Mac?" I asked, knowing what she would say.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said confidently.  
  
"He'll be okay Mac," I say trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know he is. He expects nothing else."  
  
"What?" I ask, confused.  
  
"I have faith in him, and I know he is going to be okay. That's what he expects, complete and utter faith that he'll pull through. And that's what I'm going to give him. And then when I find out who did this to him, I'm going to nail their ass's to the wall," she said confidently.  
  
I laughed; now that sounds like the marine I know.  
  
"I know that you and Meg are engaged, and that she lost your baby. I'm so sorry Clay," she said taking my hand.  
  
"Yeah, so am I."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know if I can," I say honestly.  
  
"That's okay, I'm not going anywhere," she said giving my hand a squeeze. I don't know why, but I was comforted by the fact that she was here for me. Maybe we'll both get through this ordeal after all.  
  
I hope to lose myself   
  
For good  
  
I hope to find it in the end  
  
Not in me  
  
It's You  
  
It's all I know  
  
It's all I know.  
  
TBC  
  
!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Love Will Keep Us Alive

(Standard disclaimers apply; this song 'Love will keep us alive' is by the Eagles. And as always, please read and review.)  
Fade in.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
They had Harm positioned in a way so that he wouldn't injure his back more then it already was. He had hurt his back pretty bad, but the doctors expected him to make a full recovery. He had a concussion, three broken ribs, and on top of all that, he was still unconscious. Everyone from the office has stopped by to see him, and the Admiral was nice enough to let me personally guard Harm until they could figure out who did this to him.  
  
After they moved him to Bethesda, they stationed marines all around the hospital, the security was tight, but I still wouldn't let down my guard. I put my hand in his, and silently wished that he would open his eyes.  
  
"Open you eyes flyboy, we need you. I need you," I whisper.  
  
I was standing  
  
All alone against the world outside  
  
You were searching  
  
For a place to hide  
  
I knew he was going to be okay, hell the doctors told me enough times. But I was still just so afraid I was going to lose him. There were just so many times where I almost lost him; when he crashed in the ocean, when he stepped on that mine; I knew time was running out, that it was now or never. I just had to tell him before it was too late.  
  
Lost and lonely  
  
Now you've given me the will to survive  
  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
  
Fade out.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
I watch Meg as she sleeps. She hasn't said a word since she was shot; I didn't have to ask, because I knew there were just so many emotions just churning up inside of her. I squeezed her hand tighter, God it was killing me to watch her suffer like this. But didn't she know? I am hurting just as much as she is.  
  
Don't you worry  
  
Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride  
  
The world is changing  
  
Right before your eyes  
  
Now I've found you  
  
There's no more emptiness inside  
  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
  
Against the wishes of the agency, I took a few days from work. I knew they sympathized with my situation, but the fact was, we still had a killer out there, and now four or maybe even more people in this. I knew they had extra security on Rabb, and maybe that was for the best, but if I knew these guys, they would have skipped town by now.  
  
"You don't, have to stay here you know," she whispered opening her eyes, but never looking at me.  
  
I tried to steady my voice before I spoke, but it was no use. "Meg there is no place I would want to be."  
  
"Please Clay, just don't," she said her voice breaking. She wiped a few stay tears from her eyes, and turned away from me.  
  
God, I prayed, what would I have to do to get through to her?  
  
I would die for you  
  
Climb the highest mountain  
  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
(Meg's POV)  
  
I don't know what I could say to get through to him; I just wanted to be left alone for awhile. I couldn't even describe the emptiness and guilt I felt inside. This baby, my baby died because I accepted this stupid mission. But then again, if I didn't except this mission I would have met Clay. And if I had never met Clay, then I would have never have gotten pregnant, and wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. So I guess it's like the old saying goes, the coin always has two sides.  
  
He is standing by the window now, watching the daily chaos of the hospital, and I can feel the guilt that is coursing through is body. I know he is hurting just as bad as I am, but I guess we are just too stubborn and scared to even talk about it. I squeeze my eyes shut and just pray to God that all of this is just a bad dream.  
  
I was standing  
  
All alone against the world outside  
  
You were searching  
  
For a place to hide  
  
Lost and lonely  
  
Now you've given me the will to survive  
  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
  
TBC  
  
(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!) 


	8. Not always a happy ending

(Ollie's POV)  
  
I walked down the empty hallways, my footsteps echoing with every step that I take, but I really don't hear it. She called me last night and filled me in on everything that has happen. I could hear it in her voice, that brokenness and that sorrow. I quicken my steps, knowing where I have to be. I knew she needed me. She needed to know that everything was going to be okay. And I wasn't leaving until she knew that.  
  
Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now  
  
What happens next?  
  
What happens next?  
  
I took a deep breath before I knocked lightly on the door and without waiting for a reply, walked in. He was sleeping in the chair next to her bed, his three piece suit crumpled, and his hand holding hers. When she saw me, a small smile graced her lips, as she motioned me to be quiet, pointed to the man I could only assume to be Clayton Webb.  
  
I sat in the vacant chair on the other side of her and took her free hand in mine, careful not to disturb any of the wires.  
  
"How are you Meg," I whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm doing okay," she said and smiled, but I knew she wasn't. Looking at her I knew there was much more going on then what she was telling me.  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before  
  
She had told me about the baby, and the charges that were brought against her, that were eventually dropped. She told me about Harm getting hurt, but I knew that something else was bothering her.  
  
She pointed to Webb, and told me that he had been here all night and she couldn't convince him to go home; smart man, I mused.  
  
"What is it Meg? What's wrong?"  
  
She bit her lower lip, and tried to smile.  
  
"Nothing, everything is okay."  
  
"Come on Meg, I know you better then that, tell me what's wrong," I plead quietly.  
  
"It's just that."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
Between who you are and you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be  
  
"I just feel like I've lost something; like I lost a part of me, a part of Clay when I lost that baby. And no mater what I do, I can never get that back." And as she said those words, she started to sob quietly; I held her knowing that there was nothing more I could do for her. I couldn't get that baby back for them, nor could I change the course of fate, but I knew that Meg would get through this. She is strong; she is going to be okay.  
  
Fade out.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
Harm regained consciousness earlier this morning, and the first thing he did was ask for me. I don't know why, but for some reason that bothered me. We talked for awhile about the case, about how Meg and Clay were until he finally fell back asleep. The doctors had him lying on his stomach so he wouldn't hurt his back anymore then it was already. He was lucky, the doctors said, that his back wasn't permanently damaged.  
  
The case now was officially closed. The CIA finally caught the group behind all of this mess, and they confessed to shooting Meg, and assaulting Harm, and now that the case was closed, everyone could finally move on.  
  
The Admiral was kind enough to let me have some time off to help get Harm back on his feet, so to speak, since his mother and step father were in the Bahamas and couldn't be reached. I held his hand in mine, and brushed the hair back from his eyes.  
  
"When you wake up flyboy, we're going to talk. I almost lost you yesterday, and damned if I'm going to let you go again," I whispered before sleep finally overtook me.  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here  
  
END  
  
I know that was a sucky ending, but I wanted to end this story quick do I can get to work on my other stories, and many thanks to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, for reminding me about Ollie. Thanks! Standard disclaimers apply, and no the song I used doesn't belong to me; it is only being used to describe the characters emotions.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
